Speed to Your Side
by Write-To-You
Summary: How I think Wally should receive his speed. Set in 3x04.


**Author's Note: My first QuickWest fanfiction! I started a studio for them, by the way, so if you have any QuickWest stories that you have written or know of, let me know.**

Barry was stuck in a mirror, and Wally couldn't help but think that things just kept getting weirder and weirder. Another speedster, sure. Heck, he even got someone who could control weather. But someone who could send people into mirrors? _Really_?

The best part of his day had been centered around Jesse. She was back on their earth, spunky and pretty and with speed (speed that Wally was _very_ jealous of). And she had kissed him. He could still taste her strawberry lip balm if he tried.

Back to the meta situation, though. Jesse had been sent out _alone_ , and honestly, as much as Wally hated it (really, they all did), they didn't have a choice in the matter. They could only ignore Cisco's metahuman app so many times, and were lives were at risk...

Right now they were all sitting around S.T.A.R. Labs's computers, and Wally was gripping the back of Cisco's chair so hard that he was surprised it hadn't broken off already. Jesse was facing both the Mirror Master and Top, and there wasn't any backup coming if everything went South.

Top struck first, and Jesse was able to avoid the attack by spinning the opposite way in a circle and shaking off the dizziness. Wally's knuckles were white in stark contrast to the grey of Cisco's chair.

Mirror Master was next. He stepped into a mirror like it was a upright puddle, and came out behind her. Wally didn't realize his hands were vibrating until Cisco's chair started to heat up. Even then he simply stared at them, uncomprehending.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Caitlin jumped out of her chair. "Oh my gosh, Jesse, _move!_ He has a gun, _move move move_!"

But she was too slow to stop the bullet, and it lodged in her shoulder. She fell, and the Mirror Master cocked his gun again.

Wally was out of the room faster then any speedster had ever been. He hadn't even registering what he was doing until he was halfway to the deserted fair ground. Once he did he let out a whoop and ran even faster.

The bullet was hovering in the still air. Even Jesse's blood was frozen, pooled on the ground, her face pale. Wally ran foreword and plucked the bullet out of the air.

The Mirror Master didn't know what hit him. One second he was about to kill the only thing that would stop him, the next he was lying on the ground with a very painful headache. Before he could figure it out, Wally had punched him in the face again and he blacked out.

Wally rushed to Jesse's side. She smiled weakly at him. "You got your speed!"

"I guess I just needed the right incentive to get it started up." Wally shrugged. "And I think you dying is the right incentive."

He picked her up gently and flashed to S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin took over after that, and Wally collapsed into a chair, watching her dislodge the bullet and sew Jesse up. Joe stood next to him, and Cisco grabbed him something to clean off his hands, which were stained with Jesse's blood.

Caitlin stepped back what seemed like an eternity later. "She should be fine, but all of you shoo, and let her rest."

Wally gave her a pleading look and Harry began to protest loudly. "Fine." Caitlin consented. "Just be lucky she's not in a real hospital."

"You're better then a real hospital, Snow." Harry flattered. Caitlin rolled her eyes and ushered the two other men out of the room.

"Hey, daddy." Jesse breathed.

Harry squeezed her hand. "My little girl. You will make a great hero."

Wally stared at his hands, feeling like he was intruding on a very special moment between the two. But then Jesse spoke again. "Wally! You saved my life."

He walked over to her side and squeezed her hand. "You were about to save everyone else's. Someone had to save you."

She smiled, and Harry cleared his throat. "Um... Snow is gesturing to me from outside the room. I should probably get going." Wally and Jesse stared after him in confusion as he ran outside.

"Caitlin isn't even there..." Wally trailed off.

"Maybe my dad is finally cluing in to what his daughter needs." Jesse grinned. Wally blushed, and leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips. He turned even redder when he pulled back. Jesse twined their fingers together. "I'm happy you got your speed, Wally."

"Yeah, me too." Wally grinned. "You, me and Barry, we can run around the city saving the day."

"That'll be fun." Jesse mumbled, eyes starting to droop.

Caitlin came in then, and led Wally out of the room with a hand on his shoulder and a stern glance or two when he hesitated.

And Wally got his wish: Two days later, Barry was out of his mirror, and he, Wally and Jesse were running around the city, being heroes.

It also didn't help his good mood that on their first official date and girlfriend and boyfriend they ran to Paris and had dinner in France. That was pretty awesome, too.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it. If you want some more QuickWest, LycoX writes some good ones.**


End file.
